Este y Oeste
by GlaassufBRS
Summary: No se que poner aquí . .


**Adsad este es otro "fic" que se supone que tendrá más capítulos y espero que quede mejor que el otro que hice D: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea si (que espero no haya sido tomada por otra persona antes y yo no lo sepa DD: )**

**Dos jóvenes tratan de cambiar la corrupción en el planeta, y su única opción es atacar a los gobernadores. Fueron experimentados reiteradamente por científicos, todo por un capricho. Al menos, pudieron escapar. Poseen unos poderes sobrenaturales, por eso serán aceptados en cada reino. Deberán luchar entre ellos, todo por el bien del lugar donde vivimos. **

**Fue en un 14 de Octubre, en el que su destino el cual antes para ellos era inevitable, cambiaria. A veces agradecían a esas crueles personas. Todos los días eran agobiantes para ellos, hasta en sus sueños. Siempre lo mismo; Los dos gemelos, atravesando al mismo tiempo una filosa espada por sus pechos. **

**No comprendían por qué, pero era algo monótono. **

**Rin y Len. Así se llamaban. Ella, tenía unos hermosos ojos cielo, pero al utilizar su magia, se tornaban del color de la sangre. Cabellera lisa y rubia, no tan alta como ella hubiera deseado. **

-Por fin huimos de ese monstruoso lugar, Rin.

**Oh, lo olvidé a él. Es alto, sus orbes, al igual que su hermana, eran de un color azul profundo, y también al usar sus poderes se volvían carmesíes. **

-Eso creo…

-Desde ahora, tendremos que estar dispuestos a todo, con tal de cumplir nuestro plan. ¿Lo comprendes?

**Ellos habían investigado. En los momentos que tenían libres, se les prestaba una clase de periódico. Ahí podían descubrir que pasaba fuera del recinto. Al parecer, no era todo como lo creían. Quizás, hasta era peor que ese lugar. Existían unos reinos. Sus nombres eran confidenciales. Todo lo que se sabía es que si alguien entraba, significaría que no volvería a salir.**

-Entonces… Yo al del este y tu al del oeste ¿verdad?

**Se infiltrarían, conocerían a los gobernantes de esos castillos. Los gemelos sabían que en cualquier momento la amistad entre esos dos reinos se desmoronaría, lo que significaba que tendrían que luchar. Quizás, también entre los dos. Cuando todo estuviera destruido, irían en busca de los reyes de opuestos castillos, que estarían resguardados en algún sitio. En el momento que los encontraran, los matarían. **

-Si…

-Tenemos entre hoy y mañana para llegar, pero mientras más rápido, mejor. Cuando hayamos atravesado la puerta, no habrá vuelta atrás. Soportaremos cualquier cosa y conseguiremos la confianza de esas personas.

Compartieron sus últimas sonrisas y miradas, nada volvería a ser igual y serian libres.

-Agh, Len, no te pongas tan serio. Me pongo más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy- comentó la gemela mientras volvía a sonreír.

-Déjame, quería sentirme igual de genial que los protagonistas de los libros que nos prestaban en el recinto- respondió, soltando una pequeña risita sin sentido.

-Somos mejores que ellos, nosotros si somos reales y también tenemos poderes.

**Sin parar, corrieron y corrieron. Tan rápido que no se les podía distinguir.**

**Llegaron a su destino. Con el corazón con los latidos a mil, no solo por el cansancio, si no, también por el nerviosismo. Si fallaban, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar durante su vida no tendría sentido.**

**Tenían una conexión tan fuerte entre ellos, que pensaban y hacían lo mismo. Casi como si fueran su otro "yo".**

**Dando un gran suspiro, dan dos pasos al frente. Golpean el gran portón.**

**Por el momento, nos iremos por el lado de Rin, que fue la que tuvo más problemas para ingresar.**

Rin Pov

_Dos personas abrieron la puerta. Una muchacha peliverde, con un largo cabello recogido en dos coletas. Se veía amigable, no como el otro chico que se mantenía parado a su lado. El se parecía bastante a mi, solo que tenía el cabello rizado._

-¿Qué quieres, enana?

-P-primero, no soy enana- _Maldito idiota, agradece que debo contenerme, porque de haber sido por mi, ya estarías a mil metros por el gran golpe que te propinaría._

-Hey, Rinto, compórtate. Mm… disculpa ¿me podrías decir tu nombre por favor? –_dijo volviéndose alegremente hacía mi la otra, al parecer, "guardia"._

_Eh… Preguntó mi nombre… ¿cierto? Si… Al parecer lo hizo… Entonces… Yo… Maldita sea. ¡Len me dijo que inventara un nombre nuevo! ¿Qué hago? Sé que es difícil que sepan sobre nuestra existencia pero… ¡De todos modos tenía que hacerlo! Piensa Rin… Hmm… un nombre… Veamos… ¡Ya sé!_

-¡Megurine Luka!- _Si… ¡¿Qué dije?! ¡Nadie se va a creer que soy la cantante más reconocida de Japón! Adiós libertad… Ya tenía hasta una idea de cómo sería el lugar donde viviría con mi hermano… Pero… ¡No! No te vas a rendir ahora._

-Descuida, Kagamine "Enana" Rin, te conocemos…

-¡Estúpido, te dije que no soy pequeña! Simplemente tú eres el que salió mutantemente alto. Exacto… ¡Te mutaste con una jirafa! Espera… ¿"te conocemos"…?

-Larga historia- _al parecer ella comprendió mi cara de confusión_- Guarda mucho silencio, y pasa.

_Empezamos a caminar por un largo pasillo dentro del castillo, lleno de reliquias, igual como en los libros de cuentos que también nos daban en esa cárcel, solo para intentar hacernos entender que nunca veríamos en persona algo como eso. Después de cinco minutos caminando, llegamos a una especie de bodega, a la que me hicieron pasar._

-Aquí podré explicarte todo más tranquila… Yo soy Miku Hatsune, amiga de tu primo, que es el que ves ahí parado, Rinto.

_¿Y yo desde cuando tengo más familia aparte de mi hermano? Se me hace bastante raro pero no me sorprende demasiado, cuando vea Len le comentaré sobre el niño-jirafa, seguro le parecerá gracioso. _

-¿Ah, si? ¿Hay alguna manera de asegurarlo?

-Aunque creo que es un poco evidente debido al parentesco… Rinto, ¿Puedes mostrarle a Rin tu marca de nacimiento?

-Creo que tengo que hacerlo- _dijo un poco malhumorado_- Mira tu muñeca izquierda, notarás tres lunares con los que se pueden formar un triángulo, todos los Kagamines tienen esa marca.

_Le contesté que le creía, empezamos a hablar de cómo era el mundo fuera de aquí, que tipo de cosas existían, y demás cosas triviales. Después de un par de horas, retomé el tema._

-Disculpen por todas las preguntas, pero ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? No creo que sea muy normal trabajar en un castillo, y menos en este.

_Me observaron muy sorprendidos, no creo haber dicho nada malo, supongo._

-Je, pensamos lo mismo- _ahora tenían una cara divertida mientras se reían, no entiendo demasiado_- Tenemos hermanos, llegamos hasta aquí por la misma razón que tu, pero todavía no logramos nada. Mi hermana se llama Lenka, la verás pronto, no te preocupes- _sonrió él, creo que no es tan malo_- Bueno, ahora yo te contaré todo. Llegamos aquí hace unos dos meses, apenas supimos de ti y Len. Al principio, solo vendríamos Lenka y yo, pero Mikuo, el hermano de Miku propuso ayudarnos, así no estaríamos solos. Tomamos la misma estrategia que ustedes, ellos hacia el oeste y nosotros al este. Dirás "¿Que tiene que ver el castillo con que estuviéramos encerrados?" –_leyó mi mente_- Fue voluntad de Kaito, el rey. Él lo ordenó. Tiene una una falsa relación amorosa con Meiko, la reina del castillo oeste. Quiere que ustedes la asesinen, para quedarse con todas sus riquezas ya que ella no tiene más familiares. Pero eso supuestamente sucedería cuando cumplieran 17 años, porque ya habrían desarrollado bien sus poderes. Ella no sabe que ustedes existen, así que no ha sospechado nada sobre la mentira de Kaito.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- _respondí con voz entrecortada, estuvimos a punto de ser usados como títeres._

-La verdad, creo que es solo por el hecho de que son huérfanos, no se las razones de la muerte de tus padres, lo siento.

-No hay nada más entonces ¿verdad? – _ahora estoy más tranquila, así que conteste con una sonrisa._

-Bueno, los hermanos de Kaito; Akaito, Nigaito, Kikaito y Kaiko están intentando convencerlo para que se detenga, pero al parecer ya no sirve de nada porque ya llegaste. Tienes solo 14, ¿verdad?

-Si, pero no hay problema.

-Creo que es hora de que descanses, Rin. Por hoy tendrás que dormir aquí, mañana te presentaremos a todos y planearemos mejor las cosas- _intervino Miku._

_Se despidieron y abandonaron esa pequeña habitación, en la tendría que pasar hoy la noche. Sin duda era mejor que esa fría celda, aunque al menos ahí estaba con Len y hablábamos cosas sin sentido para después caer dormidos por el cansancio de los exámenes diarios. _

_Intenté acomodarme, me recosté en el suelo y ocupé unas sabanas que estaban ahí para abrigarme. Espero que estés bien, hermano._

_**Mm… voy a intentar seguirlo rápido, pero soy muy tonta y se me hace un poco difícil escribir ._. Y también se me hace un poco raro escribir esta parte, además de la historia D: Espero que no haya quedado muy mal ;-; Que les vaya bonito a las personas que estén leyendo esto, se los agradezco mucho porque si lo pienso, creo que no va terminar siendo muy divertida la historia D: adiosito:3~**_

_**PD: No se que ponerle de título, así que si se puede cambiar, mas adelante lo haré ._. xD**_


End file.
